Current engine oils and greases typically include additives to enhance lubrication properties. Such additives include, for example, the well known additive ZDDP and MoTDC. However, these additives are very harmful to effective operation of catalytic converters and other after treatment devices for engines using such additive containing lubricants. The result is incomplete and ineffective operation of such devices which causes environmental pollution. Consequently, there is a substantial need to eliminate use of such additives in lubricants while still providing excellent engine operation and wear resistance while avoiding environmental pollution.